


Пять, казалось бы, незначительных моментов из жизни

by Tanets_chasov



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Пять моментов из жизни героев сериала «Элементарно»





	Пять, казалось бы, незначительных моментов из жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Tiny Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345892) by [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta). 



> Переведено для участия в зимней фэндомной битве 2018
> 
> Беты: Eleanor_White, wakeupinlondon

1) Джоан ведет блог для разношерстной компании друзей, что собрались вокруг нее на протяжении жизни. Она также ведет дневник в довольно потрепанной записной книжке с кожаным переплетом, куда записывает свои мысли любой ручкой или карандашом, до которых удается дотянуться. 

Шерлок о дневнике знает, но понятия не имеет, что внутри. Он намеренно держится в стороне, волевым усилием запрещая себе даже думать на эту тему. 

Джоан это заслужила. 

2) Шерлок печет так, что сам дьявол позавидует. Занимается он этим редко, но время от времени Джоан получает сообщение с просьбой купить муки в одном забавном магазинчике Гарлема, и она знает, что когда вернется домой, воздух в особняке будет наполнен сладким запахом, идущим от горы печенья, а на столе будет остывать изысканный торт.

Джоан быстро отдаст Шерлоку ингредиенты и уйдет в гостиную. Она уже давно выучила: когда Шерлок, справляясь со стрессом, начинает печь, лучше просто позволить ему готовить столько, сколько пожелает, прежде чем попытаться его разговорить. 

3) Маркус от случая к случаю похищает Клайда. Все знают, что, устроив Клайда у себя в кармане, он исчезает с ним на несколько часов, и никто и слова не говорит по этому поводу. 

Маркус обнаружил, что разговаривать с черепахой, жующей латук, намного приятней, чем с любым из психологов управления. 

4) Иногда миссис Хадсон подумывает переехать куда-нибудь на Восток. Она знает, что однажды так и будет. Но этого не случится до тех пор, пока с их маленькой чудаковатой семьей, осевшей в особняке, все в порядке. 

Порой миссис Хадсон снятся кошмары о том, что может заставить ее отправиться на Восток. 

5) Когда она доживет до седых волос, то довольно часто будет получать предложения опубликовать книгу на основе своих записей (своих публичных записей), экранизировать их или предпринять что-нибудь еще в этом духе. 

Джоан будет ждать: однажды кто-нибудь поймет, и только тогда она согласиться. До тех пор никто не узнает, каким человеком был Шерлок. Да, она будет ждать.


End file.
